Villancicos roqueros
by SkuAg
Summary: Yamato escucha villancicos todo el día. A Sora no le gusta la navidad. Yamato es su vecino. [SORATO. AU/UA - Universo Alterno]


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **Villancicos roqueros**

 **Prompt inspirador: 24.** Character A doesn't feel the Christmas spirit but Character B, who lives above them, keeps playing Christmas carols really loud.

* * *

―¡Un cd de villancicos! Mimí, que amable eres ―cumplimentó Sora, apretando las manos de su amiga por sobre los gruesos guantes que ambas vestían.

Yamato Ishida, su acompañante de ascensor, entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el chillido de emoción de la amiga de su vecina.

―¡Y los canto yo misma! ¡A todos! ―gritó, contenta―. Ya verás, esta navidad será excelente. ¡Excelente!

A Yamato no le pasó desapercibido el temblar en los labios fruncidos de su vecina. Sin embargo, "Mimí" no lo notó, siguió parloteando sobre el estudio de grabación de su amigo Koushirou donde había grabado las canciones y de la cantidad de planes que tenía con el mismo amigo para estas fiestas.

―¿Segura que no quieres festejar con nosotros? ―preguntó mientras el ascensor llegaba a la planta alta―. Hay lugar para ti.

―No te preocupes, he hecho planes con mi abuela ―contestó Sora. No titubeó, pero miró por un segundo al piso y luego observó con ansiedad la puerta que se abría.

Mimí no lo supo, pero Sora estaba mintiendo.

Yamato sí lo supo, porque desde hacía dos meses que no podía hacer otra cosa que observar a su vecina.

.

.

Sora no notó cuando comenzó la tortura, pero calculó que fue a los pocos días de haber terminado el cd de Mimí ―ella lo escuchó entero, por supuesto. Era su mejor amiga la cantante. Pero nunca dijo que lo escucharía en un solo día, claro que no. Ni repetidas veces. Sin embargo, a un ritmo de dos, tres canciones por día…

Y entonces su vecino de al lado comenzó a escuchar villancicos. Villancicos… roqueros. No exactamente coros de niños ni jazzistas ni dulces sopranos. Sin duda eran, al menos… interesantes.

Pero Sora no quería saber nada de la navidad.

No quería saber de los villancicos de Mimí, de su fiesta norteamericana con muérdago en los techos, no quería saber de visitas a una abuela que no haría y sin dudas, _sin ninguna duda_ , no quería saber _nada_ de escuchar villancicos roqueros todo el santo día porque a su vecino, ¡a ese vecino sacado de una academia de modelaje!, ¡se le ocurría que era una buena manera de acondicionar el ambiente!

Y se lo dijo, ¡claro que se lo dijo! La navidad era época de regalos pero también de sinceridades, y ella se sinceró y le dijo _todo_ lo que pensaba de su maldita afición a los villancicos.

Aunque se lo dijo en forma bastante educada, claro.

―¿Quieres que baje la música? ―preguntó Yamato, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que hablaban.

―Por favor… es porque me gusta dormir la siesta ―argumentó.

Yamato consultó su reloj: 7 pm.

―La siesta… tarde ―explicó Sora―. Más bien algo así como… una segunda siesta ―mintió.

―¿Una segunda siesta… antes de dormir por la noche? ―preguntó, confundido.

Él no quería cuestionarla, ni meterse en su vida ni sonar desconfiado. Él _sabía_ que ella mentía, pero no era por eso que seguía preguntando. Era solo para hablarle un poco más.

―Eh… sí. Es porque trabajo desde casa, ¿sabes? Por eso me inspiro mejor de noche.

―Cierto, eres diseñadora, ¿no es así? Me lo dijo el encargado ―se apresuró a agregar.

Sora sonrió educadamente. Yamato supo que ella quería irse.

No lamentó tanto su partida como el hecho de saber que toda esa conversación había sido una mentira.

Por eso tocó su puerta a las doce de la noche.

―¿Yamato? ―preguntó Sora del otro lado.

―Lo siento, no te desperté, ¿cierto?

Sora lo observó por la mirilla de la puerta. Vestía pantalones negros y una camisa arrugada ―parecía recién salido de una interminable reunión de trabajo o, en realidad, de una maldita revista de moda. En una mano tenía una botella de vino y, en la otra, muchos cds.

Sora se temió lo peor.

Dos veces.

Le abrió luego de ponerse una bata sobre su ropa de entrecasa.

―Lamento molestarte. Solo quiero disculparme por haberte molestado todos estos días con los villancicos.

―¿A las doce de la noche? ―preguntó, confusa.

―Bueno… entendí que trabajabas por la noche ―contestó. Se ruborizó.

Sora sonrió, sinceramente.

―No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí. Pero te lo agradezco.

Yamato sonrió.

―Te traje esto ―dijo, casi golpeándola con la botella de vino.

―¿Vino?

―Considéralo un regalo de navidad adelantado. ―Yamato se rascó los cabellos y Sora sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

―No tengo nada para ti ―murmuró, avergonzada.

―Pero tú no tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada ―sonrió―. Y eso me trae a mi segundo regalo. ―Esta vez le entregó los cds, con mayor cuidado―. Sé que te gustan los villancicos, por eso…

Ambos se sonrojaron.

―Eres muy amable ―dijo Sora, y sonrió. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo―. ¿Quieres… pasar a tomar el vino conmigo? Me sentiría mal si te fueras sin que te regale algo.

Yamato volvió a rascarse la cabeza. Sabía que lo correcto era rechazar la invitación. Pero no lo hizo.

―Hay copas en la cocina ―indicó Sora―. Ya sabes donde es, tu departamento es igual ―sonrieron―. Me cambiaré.

Sora no quería recibirlo. No quería pasar los próximos momentos mirando los interminables ojos azules del hombre más bello del planeta. No quería hablar sobre los supuestos villancicos que le gustaban y tampoco quería hacer charla de compromiso.

Quería encerrarse en su habitación en sus pijamas hasta el cinco de enero, o hasta cuando fuera necesario para que todos sus amigos, vecinos, negocios, ¡el mundo! dejara de fantasear con la tan molesta navidad.

Pero aquí estaba, poniéndose un vestido amarillo bastante entallado para usarlo en su casa, y bastante pequeño para usar en invierno, solo porque a su vecino se le había ocurrido socializar a las doce de la noche.

―Se nota que eres diseñadora ―dijo apenas la vio regresar. Había apoyado las dos copas de vino en la mesa del comedor, junto a la pequeña pila de cds navideños que le había traído.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó. Tal vez luego de la primera copa de vino, él pensara que ya era tiempo de irse… por eso, apuró la suya.

―Tu cocina… tu comedor… tienes el mismo espacio que yo pero lo has usado de forma tan distinta…

―Eso no es por diseñadora, es por ordenada ―respondió naturalmente.

Enrojeció inmediatamente.

―Soy tan maleducada, ¡no quise decir que fueras desordenado! Es decir, ¡nunca fui a tu departamento! ―se apresuró a agregar, sintiendo como el calor crecía por su cuerpo.

Yamato rio y ella enrojeció más, porque no recordaba haberlo escuchado antes. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

―¿Conocías estos villancicos? ―preguntó Yamato, acercándole los cds. El cambio de tema no fue sutil.

A Sora le pareció mucho más educado que ella.

Los revisó mientras seguía tomando su copa de vino, simulando estar interesada. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

―Perfecto, podrás agregarlos a tu colección entonces ―dijo, contento.

―¿Qué colección? ―preguntó, sorprendida.

―Tu amiga… que te trajo un cd de villancicos porque te gustan… ―explicó. Súbitamente, temió haber dado mucha información.

―Oh… Mimí ―dijo―. Sí, los villancicos. Tienes razón. ¿Quieres que intercambiemos? Puedo darte su cd ―ofreció, aparentando desinterés.

―Oh, no, por favor, no osaría llevarme algo que te han regalado.

―Pero me siento mal si no te regalo algo ―insistió.

―Me estás convidando el vino.

―Pero lo has traído tú ―dijo, mientras acercaba el cd a la mesa―. Anda, llévalo.

Yamato lo observó largamente mientras ella terminaba su copa de vino.

Se rascó el cabello; era un gesto que cada vez que lo veía le aceleraba el corazón.

―No me gustan los villancicos ―admitió, finalmente.

Sora se atragantó con las últimas gotas de bebida y tosió.

―¡Hace días que no haces otra cosa que escucharlos! ―reclamó, un poco más indignada de lo que hubiera querido.

―¡Lo siento! ―exclamó, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza―. Es porque a ti te gustan, ¡quería que los escucharas!

Sora dejó caer su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla, sorprendida.

No hablaron.

―Esto es un gran malentendido ―suspiró, finalmente―. Toda esa conversación con mi amiga… es porque no quería que insistiera. En realidad no me gustan los villancicos, tampoco la navidad ―admitió―. Lamento haberte hecho comprar esos cds.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza, deseando que ella no insistiera en el _temita_ de que él hubiera comprado algo para que ella lo escuchara, así sin más.

―¿Por qué no te gusta la navidad? ―preguntó, rápidamente. Se apresuró a servirle la copa.

Sora suspiró y jugó con el líquido antes de contestar.

Él no podía dejar de mirarla. De repente se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos eran del color del vino.

―Mis padres se divorciaron la navidad pasada ―dijo, finalmente, y dio un trago largo a su vaso.

Esta vez fue Yamato quien se hundió en su silla.

―Mis padres también están divorciados ―dijo, estirando un brazo sobre la mesa. No esperaba que ella lo tocara, tan solo… tan solo quería sentirse cerca.

―¿Se divorciaron en navidad? ―preguntó. Ella también acercó su brazo.

―Se divorciaron cuando era pequeño. Crecí separado de mi hermano.

―Oh… la lamento. ―Y era verdad―. No solo te hice comprar cds que ninguno de los dos escucha, sino que me lamento por mi situación y ¡tú la vives desde que eras un niño! Debes pensar que soy una desconsiderada ―lamentó.

―No pienso eso ―sonrió, levemente―. Pero a mí sí me gusta la navidad. ―La mirada interrogativa de ella le indicó que podía continuar―. Verás, mi familia materna es francesa, se toman muy en serio esto de la navidad. Durante años fue prácticamente la única fecha del año en que podía ver a mi hermano menor.

―Oh… ―susurró Sora, entendiendo―. Mi familia es muy tradicional, verdaderamente la navidad nunca fue importante… pero igual se sintió mal, o extraño, que me comunicaran su decisión en esta época. ―Esta vez fue ella quien le llenó la copa―. Sé que no podré disfrutarla nunca más.

Yamato la observó mientras tomaba el vino. Ella había vuelto la mirada a la mesa y movía sin interés los cds.

Le temblaban las muñecas.

―Tal vez solo debes crearte nuevas tradiciones. Ya sabes ―Sora levantó la vista hacia él―, empezar a hacer cosas nuevas. Disfrutar la navidad de otro modo.

―Pues el modo de mi amiga es encerrarme en una casa con extraños bailando bajo ramos de muérdago ―ironizó. Yamato sonrió, porque incluso cuando quería ser mala seguía siendo dulce.

―Entonces no salgas con tu amiga. Y me imagino que es mentira que vas a visitar a tu abuela. ―Sora asintió, avergonzada por sentirse, una vez más, descubierta―. Ya está decidido, mañana saldrás conmigo y con mi hermano.

Yamato no esperó respuesta: se irguió, empujando la silla hacia atrás y haciendo temblar la mesa.

―Paso por ti a las ocho.

―¿Perdón? ―preguntó, escandalizada―. Yamato, es una oferta muy amable, pero no estoy de humor.

―Me debes un regalo a cambio de los cds ―alzó los hombros―. Mi hermano es escritor y todos sus amigos son artistas. Te llevarás de maravilla y yo no deberé tener conversaciones ilógicas con personas que no conozco ―sonrió.

―¡Pero a mí tampoco me conoces! ―protestó, débilmente.

―De eso se trata, Sora. Mañana empiezas a crear _nuevas_ tradiciones.

Sora se sonrojó. Miró el piso unos momentos antes de contestar.

―Eres muy amable. Creo… creo que podrías convencerme.

Yamato se acercó a ella y, en un gesto osado, le ubicó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

―Contigo ―susurró―. Soy muy amable _contigo_. ―Alejó la vista de sus ojos color tinto antes de continuar―: y mañana comienzo a crear nuevas tradiciones _contigo._

Soltó su cabello, rozó su mejilla con sus dedos y se mostró la salida antes de que ella pudiera ordenarle a su corazón desbocado que se quedara quieto dentro de su pecho.

Yamato no le dio tiempo de negarse una vez más.

Por suerte.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas** : Esto originalmente era un drabble para el topic sorato pero se extendió y me parece que debo publicarlo así. Sé que lo normal hubiera sido que él fuera el Grinch navideño pero creo que no está mal que, por una vez, lo sea Sora. Y lamento haber divorciado a sus padres, seguro a la navidad siguiente ya están juntos otra vez :).

Espero les haya gustado y, recuerden, sigo escribiendo por los reviews.


End file.
